Computing devices, such as cellular telephones and tablet computers, may be used for various functions, such as for telephonic communications, email communications, and to display information at a display of the computing device. Such computing devices may include a battery to provide power to components of the computing device when the computing device is not actively connected to an external power source. As such, the battery may enable the computing device to be used in a portable manner, or when an external power source is unavailable. However, batteries typically have a limited amount of electrical charge available with which to provide electrical power before the battery must be recharged, such as by connecting the battery to an external power source.